memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Star Trek Maps Project - Call for Volunteers
Hi everyone. I'm Brandon, Senior Community Manager at Wikia. We're working on a new Star Trek project as part of the Wikia Fan Studio. To give a bit of context, Fan Studio is a program where fans on Wikia can be connected with brands from the entertainment and video gaming industries. Fans get to interact with brands and share opinions that could impact final products and releases, or whatever it may be that a partner brand is working on. This project doesn't have a partner brand involved, but it will let you be part of Fan Studio and other future projects. This Star Trek project is based around Wikia Maps, and participants will be mapping different parts of the Star Trek universe. Participants will get to help decide what we should map as well. It could be the layout of the Enterprise, or Voyager's journey through the Delta Quadrant, or even more light-hearted subjects like Captain Kirk's romantic liaisons throughout the galaxy. Whatever the participants end up deciding. The maps that the project participants create will live on Trek Initiative, plus any other community that wants to can embed them. Note that volunteering doesn't automatically mean you will be part of the project, since we need to make sure you meet our requirements for Fan Studio, but post here if you are interested. Thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 16:18, November 13, 2014 (UTC) :A few questions: :*What are the requirements? :*If this is part of the Trek Initiative, doesn't that mean Roddenberry is the partner brand? :*How is the fan studio different from just freely generated market research that wikia can sell to brand(s)? :*What parts of the universe have already been decided on? :*There are very few "canon" maps available, so would this project use "officially" released Star Trek maps or completely fan generated ones? :*Space is three dimensional, can these maps be? :Also, completely unrelated, probably, but can you guys contact Roddenberry and find out where they would want us to link to for individual episodes of Mission Log, since the podcast's website doesn't have unique addresses for each one, and we would need that for citations and the like. We could use libsyn.com, I just don't want to direct people there if that's not cool with them. - 05:59, November 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Quick note: I've seen these questions and will reply once I hear back about a few answers from the folks running this project. That will presumably be on Monday. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 07:45, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey. So, to answer your questions, I'll go through each one: #The majority of Fan Studio requirements are confidential—we deal with confidential information from partner brands, and we don’t want people gaming the system in order to get into Fan Studio just to learn that information (hence why we do not publicly publish the requirements). However, like with any Wikia program, Fan Studio members have to be a positive presence and a positive collaborator on Wikia. #Roddenberry is a partner brand in that they're the partner on Trek Initiative, but they're not actively involved in this mapping project. They'll promote the project and may help us find maps, for example, but they're not actively involved in this project. #Market research is mostly beneficial to brands, because it's purely about collecting data. Fan Studio is mutually beneficial for the brand and the fan. It's a collaborative effort where fans can work with the brands on projects that can potentially impact millions of other fans—because those Wikia fans can have a say in what that brand is working with them on. #None. We want the participants to help pick the mapping projects. #I would imagine that would depend on what is being mapped, and the availability of maps for that particular project. #Not that I know if, but that is a pretty cool idea. Regarding your Mission Log question, sure no problem. We'll ask them about that. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 18:37, November 17, 2014 (UTC)